Delayed Confessions
by FifthDayOfMay
Summary: "Tsuna, we've been dating for three weeks." Tsuna was silent for a moment and then his eyes went wide. "Wh-what!"


Oh god someone stop me. It's six in the morning I'm just posing random stories. This is like the sixth I've posted tonight. The end is here! Save yourselves!

* * *

"Reborn?" Tsuna said hesitantly as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Reborn hummed, not looking up from his newspaper. He took a sip of his cappachino and Tsuna bit his lip. Better to say this now before he lost his nerve.

"I-I love you!" He blurted a bright red flush spreading across his face.

Reborn looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and then said very casually. "I know." He then went back to reading his newspaper. "Breakfast is on the counter, eat it quickly or Nana will be disappointed."

The brunette's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to force out a strained. "You know?"

"Of course Stupid-Tsuna."

"But, I," Tsuna started making awkward gestures with his hands, "you, and I, you-"

The hit man sighed and finally folded his paper and set it down on the table. He turned in his seat and with flick of his wrist, beckoned the confused boy over. Hesitantly, Tsuna obliged, taking several shaky steps forward before stopping at least two feet away. Reborn rolled his eyes but decided not to push it just this once. "Tsuna, where did we go yesterday?"

Tsuna blinked, confused by the change in topics. "We, uh, the park?"

"Precisely." Reborn agreed. "Who went with us to the park?"

"What? No one."

An eyebrow was cocked. "So you're saying that we were alone, at the park?" Biting his lip Tsuna nodded slowly. "Do you recall what we did at the park yesterday?"

The Decimo to be frowned thinking about it. "We, walked around, and talked, fed some ducks. You," his cheeks pinkened slightly and he finished in a quieter voice, "bought me ice cream."

His tutor smirked. "Exactly." He praised. "What did we do last Sunday?"

"We went to the mall." Tsuna said sounding a little more sure of himself.

Reborn took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Did anyone come with us that time either?"

"No."

"What did we do at the mall Tsuna?"

Again Tsuna had to think about it. "We, went shopping and uh," a slightly darker blush, "you held my hand."

"Yes Tsuna." The hit man said stopping the boy from continuing. "We went shopping, held hands most of the time. I took you to a book store, bought you a book and then carried the bag for you." He leaned against the table, chin cupped in his palm. "I even walked you home."

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "We live together."

"Which is besides the point." Reborn waved his hand dismissively. "Tsuna, I kissed you goodnight last night."

The blush that had been steadily growing on Tsuna's cheeks spread across the bridge of his nose. "I-I weren't you just messing with me?"

Another sigh escaped the sun Arcobaleno's lips. "It was on the lips, there was tongue, it lasted for three minutes." He smirked at the memory. "You looked so cute all out of breath and clinging to me. Be thankful that I have so much self control."

Tsuna's entire face turned red and he looked down. Reborn rolled his eyes and reached out, grabbing the sky guardian's arm and dragging him closer. The brunette yelped, nearly tripping over his own feet and had to steady himself on the table. A large hand gripped his chin and turned his head so he was forced to stare into the hit man's narrow black eyes. "Tsuna, we've been dating for three weeks."

Tsuna was silent for a moment and then his eyes went wide. "Wh-what?!"

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn murmured looking amused. "You really are oblivious."

"Wha-why didn't you tell me?" Tsuna asked his large brown eyes staring with obvious confusion into his tutor's.

His reply was a snort as Reborn released him in favor of taking another sip of his cappachino. "It was obvious." He said. "Now eat your breakfast, if you're late for school you can spar with Ryohei later." The threat went in one ear and out the other because Tsuna was still staring at Reborn, his expression softening.

Finally he looked down, trying to gather his courage. Just as Reborn looked at him, about to ask why he was taking so long the boy leaned in and pressed their lips together in a quick but sweet kiss. Reborn raised an eyebrow as his student pulled away looking embarrassed. "You're being awfully bold today."

Tsuna blushed again. "Sh-shut up. I should be able to kiss the man I'm dating right?" Before Reborn could reply Tsuna grabbed a piece of toast off the counter and rushed out. A few moments later the front door slammed and the boy was running off to school, closely followed by his two friends who curiously asked why he was so red today.

Reborn chuckled and went back to his paper. "Cute."


End file.
